Packets for chewing gum sticks are known, which comprise a cardboard box for containing the sticks. The sticks are placed side by side along the longer, thinner edge to form a group. The packet contains two groups which, when the packet is fully open, lie in substantially the same plane and are aligned at right angles to the line along which the sticks are placed side by side within the groups.
Since the sticks are also taken out of the packet along that line, that is, at right angles to the line along which they are placed side by side, picking a stick from one of the two groups is more awkward when the other group placed alongside it is present.
Also known are packets containing two groups of sticks placed side by side which, when the packet is opened, are superposed, that s to say, placed side by side along the surface delimited by the length and major width of the sticks.
In this solution, the products belonging to the group under the first group are not fully visible and are therefore less easy to take out of the packet.